


Mock Trial Crack Ships

by FlorlNFaydn



Category: Mock Trial - Fandom
Genre: "Business Owner", BDSM, Bobbie Garmon - Freeform, Bobbie's Bondage tm, E.J. Spengler - Freeform, Ellie Johnston - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Ship Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorlNFaydn/pseuds/FlorlNFaydn
Summary: Will add more ships as time goes on.





	Mock Trial Crack Ships

**Author's Note:**

> why

I'll edit this later


End file.
